Staffel 3
Die dritte Staffel der TV-Serie erschien im Britischen erstmals 1991 auf VHS, noch vor TV-Ausstrahlung. Im Amerikanischen erschien die Staffel erstmals 1991 auf Shining Time Station und die letzten 10 Episoden erschienen 1993. Im britischen erschien die ganze Staffel von Februar bis Juli 1992 im Fernsehen. Alle 26 Episoden wurden von Michael Angelis im Britischen erzählt während George Carlin die Erzählung für Amerika und Neu Seeland übernahm. Episoden # Ein Schal für Percy (A Scarf for Percy) # Percys Versprechen (Percy's Promise) # Zeit für Ärger (Time for Trouble) # Eine weltberühmte Lok (Gordon and the Famous Visitor) # Ein schlechter Scherz (Donald's Duck) # Thomas entgleist (Thomas Gets Bumped) # Der rätselhafte Drachen (Thomas, Percy and the Dragon) # Schon wieder Diesel (Diesel Does it Again) # Henrys Wald (Henry's Forest) # Immer dieser Schmutz (The Trouble with Mud) # Mit James scherzt man nicht (No Joke for James) # Der Postzug (Thomas, Percy and the Post Train/Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train) # Vertrauen ist besser (Trust Thomas) # Mavis (Mavis) # Toby in Gefahr (Toby's Tightrope) # Eine wirklich nützliche Party (Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party) # Summ, Summ, Summ (Buzz, Buzz/James Goes Buzz Buzz) # Auf See (All At Sea) # Auf der Drehscheibe geht's rund (One Good Turn) # Lokomotiven mit Kohlewagen (Tender Engines) # Die Flucht (Escape) # Oliver gesteht (Oliver Owns Up) # Bulgy, der abgeschobene Doppeldecker (Bulgy) # Helden (Heroes) # Heute ist Obsttag (Percy, James and the Fruitful Day) # Ein tolles Weihnachtsabenteuer (Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure/Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure) Songs * Thomas' Anthem Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald und Douglas * Bill und Ben * Diesel * BoCo * Annie und Clarabel * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Der Pfarrer von Wellsworth * Jeremiah Jobling (Name nicht genannt) * Jem Cole (Name nicht genannt) * Henrietta (Redet nicht) * Lady Hatt (Name nicht genannt; Redet nicht) * Stephen Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Bridget Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Mrs. Kyndley (Nebenrolle) * Bauer Finney (Nebenrolle) * Der Feueranzünder (Erwähnt) * Der Weihnachtsmann (Erwähnt) * Daisy (Erwähnt im Musik-Video) Neue Charaktere * Oliver * Mavis * Pfau * Der neue Signalsteller * Der Vorarbeiter * Der Steinbruch-Chef (Kaolinwerk) * Toad (Redet nicht) * Die Eisenbahngesellschaft (Redet nicht) * Der verletzte Segler (Redet nicht) * City of Truro (Name nicht genannt; Redet nicht) * Der Fliegende Schotte (Nur die Tender; Name nicht genannt; Redet nicht) * Bauer Trotter (Name nicht genannt) * Big Mickey (Nebenrolle) * Coast Guard (Gesichtsloses Cameo) * Izzy Gomez (Gesichtsloses Cameo) * Pfaus Freund (Erwähnt) * Der Steinbruch-Chef (Erwähnt) * Big City Engine (Verworfen) Trivia * Das war die erste Staffel einiger Sachen: ** Die erste Staffel, die von Michael Angelis im britischen und von George Carlin erzählt wurde, ohne dass sie vorher schon von jemand anderem erzählt wurde. ** Die erste Staffel mit Episoden welche nicht auf denen von irgendeinem Awdry basieren. ** Britt Allcrofts erste Staffel als Produzent. ** Angus Wrights erste Staffel als ausführender Produzent. ** Die erste Staffel mit TUGS-Modellen. ** Die erste Staffel, die in einem anderen Jahr aufhörte als sie begann. ** Die erste Staffel die in Finnisch übersetzt wurde. * In der Ukrainischen Version hört man im Hintergrund die Stimmen der englischen Erzähler. * Angeblich lagen die Produktionskosten für diese 26 Episoden bei 1,3 Million Pfund (Umgerechnet ca. 1.810.000 Euro). Hinter den Kulissen Datei:Thomasseason3model.PNG Datei:ThomasSeason3Model2.jpg Datei:RobertGauldGalliersAndEdward2.jpg Datei:Percy'sPromiseBehindthescenes.png Datei:ThomasPercyAndTheMailTrainBehindtheScenes.jpg Datei:BuzzBuzzAnimationCel.jpg Datei:DavidMittonwithDuckandOliver.JPG Datei:DavidMittonBehindtheScenesWellsworthStation.png Datei:Steve_Asquith_Behind_the_Scenes.jpg Datei:Steve_Asquith_with_RC.jpg Datei:Thomas_Model_Front_Specifications.png Datei:Thomas_Model_Side_Specifications.png Datei:Thomas_Model_Back_Specifications.png Datei:Edward_Model_Front_Specifications.png Datei:Edward_Model_Side_Specifications.png Datei:Henry's_Gauge_1_Model_Specificationsf.jpg Datei:Gordon_side_Production_measurement_reference.png Datei:James’_Model_Side.jpg en:Series 3 es:Temporada 3 he:העונה השלישית ja:第3シーズン pl:Seria 3 ru:Сезон 3 zh:第3季 Kategorie:TV-Serie